infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
John White
John White was an NSA agent, most notable for working undercover while infiltrating the First Sons.InFamous History Undercover John was an agent working with the NSA, or National Security Agency. Prior to the events of inFamous, John was sent to infiltrate the First Sons. As soon as he established contact with them, he was introduced to a woman called Jane. She asked him a number of questions, most of related to extraordinary abilities. By lying he had EMP-like abilities, John was introduced to an unknown man. The man beat John up, telling him the only way he could stop it was mentally. Days after his interrogation, John was introduced to Kessler. It is unknown why Kessler spared John, but John managed to go into position, working undercover as a guard, for the First Sons. He was later introduced to Sasha, whom he was assigned to protect. During his time with the First Sons, John managed to gather highly sensitive data related to the First Sons. By audio surveillance Kessler, John managed to find out more about the device called the Ray Sphere. Every intel gathered he sent straight back to the NSA, including how the Ray Sphere works and the history of the First Sons. John later found out Kessler was to detonate the bomb. He followed Cole, who was the courier to deliver the package, but lost him in a red traffic light.Dead Drops Post Blast After the Blast John managed to get his hands on the Ray Sphere. He later yells at his agency that his undercover has been compromised, only to realize they've probably abandoned him. He warns them that the quarantine the government is planning will eliminate his chances of getting out of the town, before Kessler catches him. John later infiltrated the Dustmen's homebase. During the infiltration he gets caught. He fails to escape, and the Dustmen get their hands on the Ray Sphere, but leaves John. Shortly later, John finds out Cole's still alive, making him worried and ending with him shadowing Cole. John draws the conclusion that if Cole's powers escolate, Cole can help him get the Ray Sphere back. The Ray Sphere and death As John notices Cole's powers has escolated enough, he makes contacts him, telling him he wants Cole to help him get the Ray Sphere. He also notes to his supervisors that Cole had been working with a FBI agent called Moya, and later shows fear of the national security getting compromised. He also notes that Cole is too cocky and proud to be with the FBI. Eventually, with help from Cole, he gets his hands on the Ray Sphere. Not knowing the risks, he wants Cole to destroy it. Regardless of wheter the player chooses to destroy the ray sphere or activate it, it ends up with the Ray Sphere releasing a vortex of energy. Cole manages to escape, but John is torn apart by the Ray Sphere, wich reduces him to ashes. Personality and Traits As an undercover NSA agent, John appears to be very careful when necessary but still capable of handling action. He is capable of handling helicopters, and is very stealthy, as he appears exactly when necessary, without getting any unnecessary attention. He also shares a dislike of the FBI. Trivia * When John talks to you on the phone, he always mutters decimating seconds after every sentence. This is because his superiors will be able to track his signal if he talks on the phone for too long. * John is voiced by Phil LaMarr, who also voiced Virgil Hawkins, the star of the TV show Static Shock; who (coincidentally) had electric superpowers. He also voiced Dr. Ragland in the video game [PROTOTYPE], a similar open-world superhero video game that drew comparisons with inFamous from video game journalists. * John was originally just supposed to be a background character heard through the Dead Drops. * John's original death would have involved him and Cole escaping from the First Sons' headquarters with the Ray Sphere. Kessler and his goons start to close in and Cole is forced to activate the device, killing John. However, this didn't carry the emotional weight they needed and his death evolved to the one in the game being made into a Karmic Choice. * There has been much speculation on the identity of the Beast. One of the theories is that the Beast is actually John, via some sort of reaction to the Ray Sphere. References Category:Characters Category:InFamous Characters Category:Good Alignment